Lunar Rover 2011
LR2011 is a lunar rover developed jointly by the Kalmar Union companies Volvo and Saab as part of the International Moon Station project. It is a a fuel cell powered four-wheeled vehicle designed to be a people-hauling heavy-duty workhorse. Design The vehicle is designed for long trips over the surface of the moon carrying several people and equipment inside. From the first moment designers has taken into account both, crew safety and ergonomics. Volvo was in charge of the mechanical part, while Saab was responsible for support, navigation, communication and control systems. Materials and systems used in the manufacture of the''' LR2011''' has been designed to withstand the extreme conditions found in the lunar surface. Technical Specifications The LR2011 is a vehicle designed to operate in the low-gravity vacuum of the Moon and to be capable of traversing the lunar surface, allowing the International Lunar Research Station team to extend the range of their surface extravehicular activities. Mechanical The Lunar Rover 2011 has a mass of 940kg and is designed to hold a payload of an additional 2850 kg on the lunar surface. The frame is 6 metres long with a wheelbase of 5.4 metres.The maximal height of the vehicle is 2.2 metres in the front and 3.1 metres in the back. The frame is made of carbon nanotubes tubing covered by carbon fiber-reinforced polymer. Fully loaded the LR2011 has a ground clearance of 90 cm. The LRV2011 is equipped with a four-wheel drive & four-wheel steering system designed to improve steering response, increase vehicle stability while maneuvering at high speed and to decrease turning radius at low speed. Wheels LR2011 ''''s wheels must meet a number of requirements related to the vehicle and terrain. '''LR2011 drives in fine, loose material and across steep slopes. The wheels must find some traction in this difficult terrain and resist slipping downhill and LR2011 is a lunar vehicle so the wheels should be able operate on the moon. The final set of wheels will be able to handle extreme temperatures in a low gravity environment. LR2011 wheels are designed and manufactured by Bridgestone of the Japan. The tyre uses no air, and therefore cannot burst or become flat. Instead, the LR2011 wheels' hub connects to flexible polyurethane spokes which are used to support an outer rim and assume the shock-absorbing role of a traditional tyre's pneumatic properties. Power and support systems Power in LR2011 is supplied by next-generation hydrogen fuel cells developed by NAtech. The''' LR2011''' has two independent fuel cells that allow the rover a month of total autonomy with all the systems full operating. The life support systems are capable of provide oxygen for 8 people during 4 days without any recharge. Command and communication systems The LR2011 command computer will be linked with the central computer of the International Moon Station. This allows an all time monitorizing of the vehicle and the crew. LR2011 can be remote driven from the Station. The communication systems uses direct radio and satellite communication. Timeline *'January 2011': First sketches *'November 2015': First 1:1 prototype *'August 2018': Field tests in atacama desert *'September 2020': Field test in Antarctica *'February 2024': Integration into the future computer systems of the LTV and International Moon Station *'July 2025': First lunar mission on board of LTV Category:Kalmar Union Category:Technology